Continued support is requested forth NEI Core Grant for Vision Research at Emory University and neighboring Atlanta institutions. This Core Center Grant renewal application includes three Modules: (1) Structural Biology and Imaging, (2) Functional Genomics and Proteomics, and (3) Bioinformatics and Biostatistics. The past core grant supported collaborative vision research and service among 42 faculty (including 36 separate awards by 31 NEI funded principal investigators),16 postdoctoral fellows, 6 predoctoral fellows and generated 500+ peer-reviewed publications in the past 5 years. The Structural Biology and Imaging Module adds ultrasonography in this renewal to existing support for immunohistochemistry, confocal microscopy, fluorescence image analysis, and light and electron microscopy services. The Functional Genomics and Proteomics module adds new capabilities for visual phenotyping of rodents, including SD-OCT, scanning laser ophthalmoscopy, partial coherence interferometry, high precision micrometry, photorefraction, gonioscopy, rebound tonometry, ERG, and OKT, to pre-existing services for oligonucleotide synthesis, HPLC analyses, mass spectrometry, PCR, laser capture microdissection, gene and protein sequencing, and microarray analysis. The Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Module provides biostatistics, bioinformatics, data management, electronic notebooks, data backups, and advanced computational analyses. The Core is administered by the Program Director and one-two Module Directors for each of the Modules;a Core Grant Advisory Committee will aid the module directors to insure full and equitable use of the facilities and to advise on creation of new resources based on need or eliminate components that are underutilized. The Core Modules have and will continue to increase research productivity by providing common centralized services to stimulate and facilitate collaborative studies among faculty and to attract other academic disciplines to vision research.